


Doctor's Orders

by timelordy_teganbreann



Series: Filled Prompt Requests [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, It's not as dirty as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordy_teganbreann/pseuds/timelordy_teganbreann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sherlock spat it out and winced." - request from luteces.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

"Fish fingers and custard?" John asked dubiously.  
"Yes, John," Sherlock sighed as he held a fish finger in a pair of tongs over an open blue flame from his bunsen burner. "Didn’t you hear me the first time?"  
John rolled his eyes. “Of course I heard you. But why fish fingers and custard?”  
Sherlock ignored him and twisted the processed and crumby fish around to avoid it being burnt too badly.  
"Sherlock…"  
"Doctor’s orders," was his only explanation. "Now hand me the custard, John."

Poor John Watson held back a biting remark and clenched his fist to avoid punching his unbearable flatmate as he reached into the fridge. He had no idea how similar custard looked like to a disgustingly large amount of pus until that exact moment, and he immediately was put off for the rest of his existence.

Holding the bowl of the slippery substance out, Sherlock promptly turned and dipped the fish finger into it and shoved it into his mouth.

There was a tense moment as he chewed - ignoring the fact that his tongue was practically getting the same treatment as Joan of Arc - and then it happened.

Sherlock spat it out an winced. “God, that’s horrendous!”

John did all he could to keep the custard in the bowl as he gripped his stomach and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> "i was trying for another type of slippery substance but this is fine too"
> 
> Why have another type of slippery substance when you can have fish fingers and custard? ;D


End file.
